Lewis Who?
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: With Lewis dead, Olivia finally thinks her fears have vanished. But what happens when she's placed in a very similar situation with a very familiar face. "Oh, I'm not Lewis. You think he was bad? Let me let you in on a little secret: I was my brother's worst nightmare..."
1. Ghost?

**Chapter 1**

Olivia was walking home from her therapist's office, and she couldn't help but feel relieved.

Today was the sixth month anniversary of Lewis' death, and Olivia finally felt like she was getting her life back. Despite her therapist's protests, she informed him that this was going to be her last session and made sure to say good-bye.

She said good-bye to him,

To Lewis,

And to her old life.

She was so tired of being viewed as the victim, by her entire squad and by the universe surrounding her. And she felt that continuing to see Dr. Irwin was just prolonging that that misled view.

She wasn't a victim anymore.

Lewis was dead.

And she was alive.

There was no way in hell that he was going to keep her from moving on, despite his last words before he pulled the trigger.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She was safe.

And ironically, she felt freer than she ever felt in her life.

Olivia removed herself from her thoughts, at the sound of her cell-phone ringing. She was walking up the stairs of Brian's apartment building, as she quickly grabbed it from her purse. Brian's name lit up on the screen. She smiled before she answered, "Bri, I'm walking up the stairs right now."

_Silence._

"Bri?" she glanced back at her Iphone's screen, to see if he had hung up or if it was on mute. But neither happened.

_Hmm?_ she thought to herself as she hung up the phone and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

_Whatever it is, it could wait fifteen seconds._

Olivia reached into her purse to pull out her keys and dropped them the second she got them out. "Great," she complained as she leaned down to pick them up.

She stuck her key through the keyhole and let herself inside, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Bri?" she asked as she looked around the apartment. _The lights are on so he had to be here,_ she thought. She walked further inside and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She smiled as she opened the bathroom-door, "Is this why you called me?" she asked as she pushed the shower-curtain back, expecting to find him naked, but surprised when she didn't see anyone.

When she went to close the curtain, she heard muffled sounds coming from the tub, which caused her to immediately look down. She was horrified when she saw Bryan lying down in the bathtub, with duct-tape around his mouth. His hands and feet were bound with rope. He was struggling to breathe, as the tub filled with more and more water. It was practically covering his nostrils by now.

"BRIAN!" she yelled as she quickly lifted his body and sat him upright, twisting the shower handle to stop the running water.

A million things were going through her mind, when she got stood up and reached for her gun.

But she realized she wasn't quick enough, when she felt the tip of a gun being pointed to the back of her head.

She lifted her hands up in surrender, assuming that this was just a robbery gone terribly wrong. "Okay. Okay. Let's take it easy. You can take whatever you want. We won't fight you," she says calmly.

She flinched the second she felt the man reach for the weapon that was lodged on her belt-clip. She felt the man lift the hem of her pants and remove her ankle gun. She considered kicking him with the back of her foot, but he dug his gun hard into the small of her back.

"Okay, you have my guns. You're in control," she said, as she kept her hands in the air, so that he could see them. She knew how to get inside criminal's minds. And if letting him believe that he was in control meant she and Brian would get out of this alive, she would do it.

But the man grabs her by her hair and pushes her toward the sink, smashing her head into the glass-mirror. "Ah!" she yelled the moment her forehead collided with the glass, causing it to shatter and some of the bloody shards to fall onto the sink.

By the time she looked up, to glance at the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes. _I have to be hallucinating,_ she hoped, as she stared dumbfounded at the reflection of the man behind her.

He looked identical to William Lewis. The only difference was that he was missing the giant scar that circled Lewis' left eye. But Olivia was positive that it was him.

"…Lewis? No," she shook her head. _I'm definitely hallucinating_.

He smiled, "What's a matter, Hun? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"You're dead!" she closed her eyes tightly, in hopes that she would open them back up and awake from another terrible nightmare.

"Oh, I'm not Lewis. You think he was bad? Let me tell you a secret." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I was my brother's worst nightmare..."

**To be continued…**


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

_**Thanks so much for the reviews and follow, guys. I appreciate it a lot. I will try my best to update this as often as I can. Right now I'm writing 11 fics at once, so that's why I can't update every single day, even though I wish I could :'(**_

_**And enough about that…**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Oh, I'm not Lewis. You think he was bad? Let me let you in on a little secret." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I was my brother's worst nightmare…"_

Olivia opened her eyes immediately, after hearing the man's last sentence.

_All the fear that she finally thought was dissipating,_

_All the nightmares she finally stopped having,_

_All the time she spent trying to recover from everything Lewis did to her,_

GONE.

The smile on the man's face widened, as he saw the terror he suddenly instilled in the woman in front of him.

She looked away from him and refused to believe it, "Lewis didn't have a brother." She closed her eyes and kept mumbling, "You're not real. You're not real. You're not real."

He gave her a short-laugh, "Oh, now you're just being insulting. Are you really going to talk about me, like I'm not even here? Is that really the type of woman that you are?" He huffed, "I can't even see what my brother saw in you."

Olivia opened her eyes and stared blankly at his face.

"Out of words, huh?" He smiled into the mirror at Liv's reflection. "Don't worry. I've got plenty."

Before Olivia could blink, he brought both of her arms behind her back, holding them with one hand. Her wrapped his other arm around her neck and lifted her body from the floor, carrying her into the living room.

Normally when a perp was directly behind her, she would try to elbow him in the ribs to break free. But his hold on her arms was too tight. Olivia lifted her feet into the air frantically and tried to throw him off balance, by pushing all of her weight to the front of his body, but the man proved too strong for her tactic. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and pushed his weight in the opposite direction, so that they balanced out. All the while, both Olivia and the guy could hear Brian's muffled screams and splashes of water coming out of the bathtub.

After a few seconds of struggling, the man pushed Olivia onto the couch, throwing his entire weight on top of her, squishing her arms between both of their bodies. She wanted to scream but knew better than to draw attention to their apartment. He had all of her weapons and was still overpowering her. He was in complete control and they both knew it.

"What do you want?" she cried and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes already.

He brought his face closer to hers and placed his mouth by her ear, "It's too soon for that, Sweetheart."

"No," she whined, as he bit the side of her face causing her to yell.

Within seconds the weight on her back lightened, and she could hear him draw his gun to the back of her head. He spoke in a deep and angry tone, "Rule number one: the next time you yell, I'll give you a real reason to."

Olivia stayed quiet as he reached for her cuffs that were lodged on her belt and began cuffing her wrists behind her back. He tightened them as tightly as they would go, and Olivia could feel the cuffs already digging into her skin causing her to yelp.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. What did I just say?"

Olivia closed her mouth, while the man sat her upright on the sofa. He stood up and began walking over to the dinner table.

"Why is this happening again? What do you want Lewis?" she cried, but she immediately stopped when he raced up to her and shoved his gun into her mouth. He pushed it so far down, that she began to choke. That angry tone came back again, "Rule number two: Don't ever call me Lewis. The name's Stefan."

Olivia made choking sounds and tried to push the gun away with her tongue. She also tried to move her head farther back so that she could breathe, but he only dug his gun farther into her throat. "Lewis was a imbecile. He was sloppy, never used his head, and always bragged about what he did to every Dick and Harry he met." He raised his gun from the detective's throat and out of her mouth, causing her to cough up blood. Then he laughed, "I guess you don't swallow, much do you?"

She glared at him, "But you were his brother."

"'Were' being the operative word," he answered flatly. "That was, until you killed him. Isn't that right, Detective Benson?" he smiled at her.

"Your brother killed himself," she tried to reason.

"Maybe. Or maybe you or one of your buddies offed him and tried to cover it up."

"I swear to God, that's not what happened."

"I don't believe in God, Detective. So, swearing to him isn't proving shit to me…" Stefan said while making his way into the kitchen. He began opening the fridge and pulling out the cold cuts and the mayonnaise jar. "…And you know what. To be honest, I don't care what your friends did to him. Hell, I'm pretty impressed with it myself. No one's ever killed a Maxfield before." Stefan looked up, to see Olivia's face as he spread the mayonnaise onto a slice of bread.

* * *

He could tell that she was completely baffled by the news, "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich, as if he was savoring every second that it was in his mouth. After he finished chewing he continued, "You didn't think that our surname was actually Lewis did you?" He fake-laughed, "William Lewis' real name was William Maxfield. You know about the Maxfield family, right?"

Olivia stared at Stefan in confusion as she tried to remember the name but couldn't. _Why was she supposed to remember it?_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, come on, Detective. You need to brush up a little on your history. Well, our history to be exact. The Maxfield's were responsible for the most notorious murderous-rampage of the entire north side of the country… Boy, did our father have fun back in his days. What I would do to go back in time and witness all of those killings one-by-one." Stefan smiled as he took the last bite of his sandwich and licked his fingers, as he was deep in thought.

"48 women," Olivia mumbled as she remembered hearing about the Maxfield family in the news.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Your family killed 48 women," she repeated in disgust.

"No. The police found 48 women. My dad bragged about killing hundreds of em'. That's not including my uncles and grandfather… My brother and I tried to follow in his footsteps after he got life in prison, but like I said William was sloppy. Never listening to any of my advice. I'm the older twin. Of course, I'm going to be the wiser one. But William couldn't handle the truth. He had to always do the exact opposite as me, just out of spite. When I traveled South, he traveled North. Biggest mistake he ever made, if you ask me. Well, no actually. The dumbass killed himself." He hissed at the thought, "WHAT AN IDIOT! And for what? To torture a stupid cop? After death? That's definitely the dumbest thing I've ever heard in awhile."

"Is that why you're here? To finish the job for him?" Olivia asked. She was so tired of seeing Lewis' face, even though she knew it wasn't his. She didn't want to drag this out any longer. _If he came to kill her, why didn't he do it already? _she wondered.

He ignored her question, "Did you know that my idiot brother kept a diary about you?" Stefan walked over to the other side of the couch and picked up a black book bag. He slowly unzipped the front zipper and pulled out a black leather journal, lifting it up for Olivia to see. "…The smartest-dumbest thing he's ever done," he laughed. "I think William may have known more about you, than you do. Everyone you've ever talked to, every place you've ever stopped at, every person you've ever seen, every thing that makes you tick, right in this journal… It's like he left an instruction manual for me to finish the job," Stefan smiled at the thought. "The only thing is, I won't pick up where he left off. I've never finished my brother's dirty work. We'll have to start from the very beginning…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**So, whatcha think so far? I started this fic with just the first chapter in my head, but this second chapter just gave me so much juice to add to this story. So many ideas just popped into my mind, it's not even funny.**

**And if you're enjoying this fic, please review. It lets me know that people are still reading and makes me want to update sooner. **

**Also feel free to throw ideas at me. They're always helpful and greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
